


Wish fulfilled

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had insisted for months and had undergone multiple training sessions before his lovers finally agreed to indulge him.





	Wish fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 19: double penetration!  
It obviously had to be our favourite threesome <3

"Fuck!" Logan panted.

His skin was flushed with arousal, his body sweating profusely as his hole was stretched to what was probably its limit.

He had insisted for months and had undergone multiple training sessions before his lovers finally agreed to indulge him.

But in that moment it had all been worth it: Kurt and Ororo were finally both inside him at the same time.

Storm had chosen the smallest dildo for her strap-on, but Logan hadn't complained about that, too eager to try that double penetration to risk another delay.

They stood still, all focused on helping the Canadian relax.

Kurt was leaving sweet and hot kisses on the back of Logan's neck and on his shoulders, slowly caressing his hips and keeping him pressed against his chest.

Ororo was caressing Wolverine's hair and face, kissing him on the cheeks and lips, her breasts pressed against his pecs.

Logan couldn't be happier even in that temporary distress, squished between his lovers and pampered like that. He held on Storm's shoulder with one hand and on Kurt's arm with the other, keeping them close.

"How are you feeling, my love?" the woman worriedly asked after a few seconds.

"Never felt better." the Canadian panted.

He smirked, his hole clenching less and less as he got used to the unusually big intrusion.

"Well, you've always been a size queen, after all." she joked.

They all chuckled, and Logan moaned for the hint of movement inside him. A few drops of pre-cum wet the tip of his dick.

"Fuck, I ain't gonna last for long." he joked.

"It's ok." Kurt said against his ear. "We'll just keep on fucking you until you've had enough."

Logan shivered and made a strangled sound of anticipation.

"I'm so fuckin' lucky!" he sighed.

He slowly moved his hips, moaning more and more obscenely as he gradually picked up the pace.

Kurt was moaning too, shivering every time his lover lowered on him. His dick was squeezed between Ororo's dildo and Logan's tight ass, giving him more pleasure than usual.

When he jerked his hips upwards, Wolverine shouted and came.

"Ah, fuck." he panted, leaning against Storm for support.

"Are you tired already? We've barely started." she joked.

She started to thrust as best as she could, trying to synchronise with Kurt so that there was always one pushing in while the other pulled out.

Logan threw his head back and howled in pleasure, trembling and sweating and panting, resting his head of Nightcrawler's shoulder.

The latter moaned and shivered, feeling his orgasm build quickly inside him.

Ororo licked and bit Wolverine's exposed neck, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she mercilessly fucked him.

The Canadian came again and again, each time shouting and clenching around his lovers’ dicks.

Kurt almost came a few times for that, but he managed to resist and keep on thrusting for some time before succumbing to his orgasm.

The feeling of his lover's hot semen inside him made Logan come again, then they all stopped.

Ororo hugged them both, caressing Kurt's back and kissing Logan's cheeks while they basked in their post-orgasm.

Nightcrawler hugged her back, squishing their lover between them.

The latter almost purred for that, trying to hug them both with one arm each.

"Let's do this again sometime!" he proposed enthusiastically, still panting.

The other two chuckled, but they agreed.

"Fuck yeah!" Logan rejoiced.

They carefully untangled, then Ororo and Kurt helped their lover get to the shower; he wouldn't be able to walk alone for a while, his legs trembling too much to support him.

As soon as they got back to bed Logan fell asleep, squeezed between his lovers and with a happy smile on his lips.


End file.
